


Лети

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Series: Дзен и самодисциплина [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>свалка драбблов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Проигрыш, кагехина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Проигрыш ощущается просто отвратительно, Хината по-настоящему проигрывал целых два раза, и это ровно на два раза больше, чем ему бы хотелось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> по мотивам 1х25.

Четвертый официальный матч в жизни Хинаты становится его вторым официальным поражением. Перед глазами все расплывается бело-голубым, подозрительно похожим на цвета Сейджо, и одна лишь мысль о волейбольном зале почти кощунственно вызывает приступ тошноты. Проигрыш ощущается просто отвратительно: еда на вкус кажется картонной, в коленях больше нет силы, а в голове вместо мыслей только тот самый последний блок, который Хината еще долго будет видеть перед глазами.

С Кагеямой они не разговаривают все это время, хотя Хинате вовсе не обязательно быть рядом с ним, чтобы знать, что тот чувствует себя не лучше. А может, даже хуже, учитывая, кому именно они проиграли. Может, Кагеяме нужно время, да и Хинате оно совсем не помешает. Чтобы стряхнуть с себя это липкое _япроигралонпроигралмыпроиграли_ , чтобы суметь подняться и выпрыгнуть солнцу навстречу.

Тренер отменяет тренировку после матча, но Хината все равно приходит в зал, потому что знает: со страхом надо бороться. И если так хочется блевать — надо пойти и выблевать, выкричать все эти дурацкие чувства, чтобы потом начать карабкаться на вершину заново. (Только выблевать, пожалуй, все же лучше фигурально, потому что капитан такую открытость души точно не оценит.)

Кагеяма уже в зале — бросает мяч в стену. У него пустой взгляд: у Кагеямы никогда раньше не бывало такого взгляда, когда он держал в руках мяч.

Через полчаса команда собирается уже полным составом: никто не говорит этого вслух, но они пришли, чтобы стать сильнее, потому что разница в два очка до сих пор кислотой жжется в памяти.

Проигрыш ощущается просто отвратительно, Хината по-настоящему проигрывал целых два раза, и это ровно на два раза больше, чем ему бы хотелось, но он думает, что проигрывать вместе со своей командой — чуточку лучше, чем проигрывать в одиночку. Он тяжело дышит и жадно пьет воду, когда тренер отпускает их на небольшой перерыв. Кагеяма бесшумно подходит сзади, его взгляд больше не пустой — может быть, усталый, но как никогда решительный.

— В следующий раз мы обязательно выиграем, — говорит ему Хината. Обещает и приказывает дать такое же обещание. Кагеяма улыбается, наверное, Хината впервые видит его улыбку, и почему-то думает, что ничего ярче в жизни не видел.

Глядя на Кагеяму, Хинате кажется, что этот проигрыш, в конечном итоге, был не так уж плох.  
Проиграв Кагеяме, Хината стал его соперником. Проиграв _вместе_ с Кагеямой, он стал его настоящим другом.


	2. Пас, кагехина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на ключ: "пальцы".

Руки Хинаты горят, кожа становится горячей и покрасневшей. Мяч словно кусается во время приема — сразу видно, что Кагеяма не жалеет ладоней, а значит, Хината тоже не станет. Его дыхание не сбивается, ничего подобного. Подумаешь, становится чуть глубже, чуть чаще. Хината почти не замечает нарастающего жжения в груди. Что-то грохочет внутри, но что? Кровь? Сердце? Стук мяча отдается эхом?

Неважно. Какая разница?

Мысли в голове мешаются. «Я отобью. Отобью. Отобью. Ни за что тебе не проиграю! Не смей поддаваться! Бесишь! Кагеяма. Кагеяма. Кагеяма».

Кагеяма подает на него. Хмурится, как обычно. Мрачное и нечитаемое выражение лица уже не кажется Хинате таким уж нечитаемым. Догадка в чем-то похожа на удар молнией, но у Хинаты нет времени на то, чтобы об этом думать. Дело не в том, что Кагеяма недоволен. Он, скорее, убийственно сосредоточен, и убийственность эта невидимым, нереальным электричеством передается и мячу. Достать этот ненормальный мяч было бы, наверное, невозможно, но Хината все равно бросается за ним, кувыркается на месте. Надо просто сделать шаг. Что-то переворачивается — Хината или мир, и колени неприятно проезжаются по паркету. Хината задерживает дыхание на секунду-другую, прежде чем повернуться к Кагеяме. Ну что, съел, придурок?

Но Кагеяма только поднимает руки над головой, складка между его бровей немного разглаживается. Он напряженно следит за мячом, и это все, что Хината видит вокруг. Нет больше ничего другого, только руки Кагеямы, его пальцы, его глаза, его взгляд. Кагеяма, Кагеяма, Кагеяма. Тело Хинаты двигается само по себе, реагируя на чистых инстинктах. Разбежка, прыжок, удар — от того, как мяч идеально ложится в ладонь, кажется, будто всю жизнь прожил с чувством, что чего-то не хватало, а теперь вдруг понял, чего же именно. Удар отдается иголками под кожей, в горле застревает комок, и Хината заорал бы от радости, но дыхание совсем ни к черту, словно от легких уже совсем ничего не осталось.

Неважно, насколько Кагеяма бесит. Неважно, что он мрачный, властный и высокомерный. Неважно, что Хината терпеть его не может. Кагеяма отдает ему свой первый пас, и опять внутри что-то оглушительно грохочет. В этот момент Хината уже точно знает, что любит Кагеяму больше всех на свете.


	3. Перья, джен, Карасуно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> джен, Танака и ко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для Али на ключи: перья, униформа, сестра.

На утреннюю тренировку Танака приходит в боа: цветные перья топорщатся, будто их пытались пригладить, но в итоге получилось еще хуже. Голову он держит гордо, взгляда не отводит, только чуть покрасневшие щеки с потрохами выдают его смущение. Все внимание сейчас на нем — немая сцена как она есть, даже мячи перестают стучать. Секунды три проходит — ни больше, ни меньше, — и спортзал буквально взрывается звуками. Громче всех, конечно, Ноя: ржет, предатель, тычет пальцем и приговаривает что-то насчет новой униформы. Хотя чего уж там, будь Танака на его месте, и сам бы уже ползал по паркету от смеха. Может, где-то в параллельной вселенной это Ноя проиграл спор и был вынужден показаться перед командой в перьях, позаимствованных у старшей сестры, но в этой конкретной реальности все было именно так, как было. Смех команды, умноженный на воспоминания о том, как Саэко всхлипывала и фоткала Танаку на телефон, почти равняется желанию убивать.

— Выражение «падший ворон» только что приобрело совсем другой смысл, — задумчиво комментирует Энношита, склонив голову. На его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, а Танаке все равно кажется, что в его глазах можно увидеть смешинки. — Падать ниже точно некуда.

У Цукишимы трясутся плечи: он вроде пытается что-то сказать, но получается не очень успешно, смех все равно прорывается наружу. 

— Цукки говорит, что падать всегда есть куда, — любезно переводит Ямагучи и тут же добавляет на автомате, на всякий случай, — прости, Цукки.

— Ничего подобного я не говорил, замолчи, Ямагучи, — пытается оправдаться Цукишима с удивительным достоинством для человека, который еще несколько секунд назад не мог формулировать предложения, но поздно: достижение уже разблокировано, и Танака собирается пользоваться этим до конца времен.

— Я надеюсь, тебя никто не видел, — замечает Дайчи-сан, по-отечески устраивая ладонь на плече Танаки. От его улыбки хочется сделать непроизвольный шаг назад, а лучше даже десять. От его улыбки Танака бы уже с удовольствием бежал марафон, что угодно, лишь бы не стоять под этим взглядом, и едва ли не сгибаться от иллюзорной тяжести капитанской ладони. Если уметь читать между строк, то в словах Дайчи-сана с легкостью можно уловить ласковое «а если видел, то я тебя прикончу до того, как ты успеешь схлопотать отстранение от занятий и клубной деятельности».

— Предлагаю сделать групповую фотографию, — невинно предлагает Суга-сан, но Танака насквозь видит его коварный план.

— Не желаешь примерить, Суга-сан? — с ухмылкой спрашивает он, но Суга-сан только ослепительно улыбается. 

— Конечно. Иди сюда.

Отвлекающий маневр действует безотказно, даже если Танака знает, что вестись нельзя ни в коем случае. Танака подходит ближе, и тут же понимает, что нельзя было, что надо было драпать в тот же момент, как Суга-сан завел левую руку за спину, а Танака даже ничего не заподозрил. Порой в их уютных командных джунглях приходилось по-настоящему выживать.

— Попался, — говорит Суга-сан одновременно со щелчком камеры на телефоне. За спиной Танаки безжалостно заржали гиены.


	4. Прием-подача, асадай

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дайчи/(|)Асахи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на ключ: тяжесть

Асахи подает в прыжке, и Дайчи приседает пониже, разводит руки. Это его негласное "приму несмотря ни на что", его ответ на то, как оглушительно раздается по всему залу звук от удара ладони Асахи по мячу. Нельзя отводить взгляд. Дайчи своими глазами видел, как эта подача из бесполезной превратилась в чудовищную.

Прием получается не идеальным, и близко нет. От тяжести мяча, от того, как на секунду кажется, что его руки сдадут эту схватку, Дайчи почти шипит себе под нос. Мяч приземляется по ту сторону сетки. Дайчи слишком четко видит, как Асахи неловко приглаживает волосы, пересекает линию подачи, потом заднюю линию, и даже не обращает внимания на мяч. Приподнимает сетку, чтобы пройти под ней, и подходит ближе.

– Перерыв, – коротко бросает Дайчи, по привычке забывая, что сейчас можно не быть капитаном. Асахи коротко кивает, хлопая Дайчи по плечу. Его горячая ладонь кажется почти невесомой.


	5. Веснушки, кагехина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кагеяма/Хината

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на ключ: веснушки

Летом веснушек у Ямагучи становится еще больше, словно кто-то щедрой рукой добавил мелких-мелких брызг краски. Хината смеется, запрокидывая голову, когда Кагеяма говорит об этом вслух.

– Не похоже на тебя: замечать подобные мелочи о других, – продолжает заливаться Хината. Кагеяме бы беззлобно прикрикнуть на него, мол, придурок ты, Хината, но он только наблюдает за тем, как двигается его кадык. Все вокруг – слишком замедленная съемка. Сейчас Кагеяма видит Хинату, как на площадке: до последней детали, и жадно впитывает эти детали в себя. Ключица в вороте белой футболки; вытянутые ноги с наколенниками, спущенными к щиколоткам; ладони, которыми Хината упирается в скамью.

От смеха Хинаты остается только мягкая улыбка, когда он говорит, поворачиваясь к Кагеяме:  
– Ничего ты не понимаешь. Люди с веснушками – целованные солнцем.

Решение дается Кагеяме просто. Ему требуется на долю секунды больше времени для сброса, которого никто не ждет, чем для того, чтобы сейчас схватить Хинату за запястье и дернуть на себя.

Губами Хината утыкается Кагеяме в щеку, и, быть может, расчета в этом чуть больше, чем удачи. Губы у Хинаты сухие, а взгляд – удивленный; щека Кагеямы немедленно вспыхивает. Он отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть самому и не позволять Хинате видеть. Разжимает пальцы на чужом запястье и рассматривает свои колени. 

Восемь секунд проходят в тишине, которая поглощает и шум снаружи, и собственное сердцебиение. Хината осторожно прикасается губами к уголку рта Кагеямы, и это ощущается как ожог. Как поцелуй солнца.


	6. Простуда, кагехина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кагеяма/Хината

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на ключ: невкусные таблетки

— Я думал, идиоты не болеют, — ворчит Кагеяма. 

Хината полусидит в кровати, укутанный в несколько одеял, и тайком пытается высунуть наружу хотя бы пятку. Жарко, душно, а сидеть на одном месте — вообще из разряда невозможного. Только то, что ему тяжело шевелиться, удерживает его от побега куда-нибудь подальше. Куда-нибудь, где нет одеял, и есть волейбольный мяч. Или хотя бы нет учебников, которые Кагеяма принес с собой, но так и не открыл. Или хотя бы нет гадких таблеток от простуды. Кагеяма, сидящий на полу возле кровати, грубо ловит пятку Хинаты и запихивает ее обратно под одеяло. Хината корчит ему рожу и парирует:

— Не хочу слышать это от тебя.

— Не я умудрился заболеть за неделю до тренировочного лагеря, кретин.

— Сам ты. Кретин. 

— А ты кретин, которому пора принимать таблетки.

Хината мгновенно ныряет под одеяла с головой. Если бы на Олимпийских играх был такой вид спорта — какой-нибудь скоростной пододеяльный дайвинг, Хината бы уже получил свое заслуженное золото. Он орет от неожиданности — "ты что, хладнокровное?!" — когда рука Кагеямы дергает его за ногу. В накопившемся под одеялом тепле рука Кагеямы кажется просто ледяной. От возмущения Хината даже на секунду забывает, зачем прятался, и высовывает голову, чтобы высказать все, что думает.

— Таблетки, — мерзко ухмыляется Кагеяма и протягивает ему несколько в открытой ладони.

— Они невкусные, — дуется Хината, но все же быстро забирает их с ладони Кагеямы и глотает, запивая водой. Кагеяма вдруг тянется к нему, головокружительно быстро — вот еще сидел на полу, а вот уже нависает над Хинатой, проводит языком по нижней губе. Хината послушно приоткрывает рот.

— Так вкуснее? — потом спрашивает Кагеяма, немного отодвинувшись, но Хината не дает ему отстраниться.

— Нет, — качает головой он, изо всех сил пытаясь быть серьезным, — но ты все равно продолжай.


	7. i just take things as they come, шимаяма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на ключ - плеер

Если отпустить себя и позволить идти куда глаза глядят, то окажется, что все пути ведут к магазинчику Шимады. Стоит только задуматься, отключиться от реальности всего на секунду, казалось бы, — и всё. Клубок из улиц, асфальта, остывшего после дневного солнца, и городских указателей всегда распутывается в одном и том же месте, а Ямагучи всегда застывает у порога, прежде чем войти внутрь. Рассматривает знакомую вывеску, будто сомневается, крепко сжимает лямку рюкзака, а затем делает шаг. 

В ушах звенит — цикады, стук мяча, смех Шимады, который говорит: уверенности тебе не хватает, Тадаши, оттого и подача такая неуверенная. Будь на его месте Такеда-сенсей, наверняка сказал бы, что мяч — он ведь как живой, Ямагучи-кун. Всё чувствует. Ямагучи бы в ответ улыбнулся неловко и немного натянуто, чувствуя себя при этом серийным убийцей. Вдох-выдох, удар — опять сетка. Был живой мяч, а стал мёртвый.

Обычно получается приходить уже затемно, когда Шимада готовится к закрытию. Только вот помогать разрешает не всегда: Ямагучи всё пытается вычислить хоть какую-то закономерность в этих разрешениях, но никак не получается. Думает невесело: безуспешность — его второе имя.

В этот раз Шимада весь в бумагах и заботах. В голову так некстати приходит мысль: может, он не вовремя и лучше уйти, пока не поздно. Ямагучи уже почти готов сочинить самое нелепое оправдание в истории, лишь бы сбежать, но поздно уже стало — ровно в тот момент, когда над входной дверью звякнули колокольчики. Услышав их звон, Шимада поднимает голову, улыбается вежливо. Он, наверное, собирается произнести дежурное «добро пожаловать» или «извините, мы закрыты», и Ямагучи приходится прикусить язык — уж больно хочется ляпнуть: «я дома».

— А, это ты. — Выражение лица Шимады меняется в одно мгновение. Ямагучи бормочет приветствие, замечая эти перемены, как настроенный на чужую частоту приёмник: уголки губ чуть выше, глаза за стёклами очков уже чуть живее, уровень усталости стабилен, пульс в норме (чего не скажешь о самом Ямагучи). — Подожди немного, я скоро закончу.

Ямагучи занимает уже давно облюбованный уголок: садится прямо на пол возле двери в подсобку, подтягивает колени к груди. Шимада мельком бросает на него взгляд, и внутри всё почти болезненно подпрыгивает — как на крутом спуске с горки в парке аттракционов. Ямагучи сутулится, борясь с желанием спрятаться куда-нибудь, главное — ни в коем случае не думать о том, что Шимада смотрит. Пусть это длится всего несколько секунд или даже меньше, пусть этого нет вовсе, а просто игра воображения — чужой взгляд чудится Ямагучи таким пристальным и осязаемым, что бросает в дрожь. Стать незаметным не получится, как ни старайся: всё тело кажется нескладным и нелепым, ноги и руки — слишком длинными, даже собственное дыхание — слишком громким.

Чтобы чем-то себя занять, Ямагучи достает из рюкзака плеер. Наушники в уши, глаза закрыть, носом в колени. Сидеть в такой позе не очень удобно. На щеках сразу проступает румянец. Хочется вытянуть ноги и потянуться самому, но силы воли хватает лишь на то, чтобы не шевелиться. Тянет приятной прохладой с улицы: то, что надо, после дневной жары. В какой-то момент музыка из плеера берёт верх: больше нет мыслей-муравьёв, от которых никакого толку, одно только ёрзанье на месте. Остается лишь ритм, который подцепляет на крючок, — ему так и тянет следовать.

Пять песен спустя ладонь Шимады ложится на макушку Ямагучи: такой у него способ напомнить о себе. Ямагучи не вздрагивает, только резко открывает глаза, смотрит вопросительно. Шимада смотрит в ответ сверху вниз, еще немного задерживает ладонь, а потом ловко присаживается рядом, упираясь спиной в дверь. Ямагучи чувствует исходящее от него тепло, и от этого хочется бездумно протянуть руку и потрогать. Ямагучи много раз видел это во сне, только вот слишком легко представить, что в реальности всё будет совсем иначе. Можно попробовать прикоснуться, а потом ладони обожжёт ощущением кожи к коже. А Шимада наверняка сразу обо всем догадается — порой он понимает Ямагучи лучше, чем тот понимает себя, — подожмёт губы и уйдет из-под прикосновения, прежде чем Ямагучи успеет сам отдёрнуть руку. Игра окончена, автосохранение не работает, начать заново — не вариант. Ты знаешь, где дверь, Тадаши, будь так добр, уйди. 

Мысль проносится в голове молниеносно, не успеваешь осознать, что произошло, а исправить уже ничего нельзя. На мгновение Ямагучи становится стыдно. Нет, конечно же, всё было бы совсем не так — Шимада не стал бы вот так его выставлять, но сам бы закрылся и больше не подпускал к себе. В глазах было бы то ли сочувствие, то ли сожаление, и настороженность. Даже представлять себе всё это тошно.

Ямагучи сжимает руку в кулак, будто это чем-то поможет; впивается короткими ногтями в ладонь. Быть может, ему не стоило приходить — ни сегодня, ни вообще. Быть может, он действительно бесполезен, и планер никогда ему не дастся, и они с Шимадой попусту тратят время. Быть может, лучше выбирать знакомые, проторенные тропы, не закрывать глаза ни на секунду и не отвлекаться. Забыть ощущение ладони Шимады на своей макушке, забыть, как мягко у него получается произносить его имя — “Тадаши”. 

Чёрт бы побрал это “быть может”.

— Тадаши?

От звука своего имени Ямагучи испуганно дёргается, будто его поймали с поличным. А Шимада всё так же сидит рядом — во взгляде лёгкое беспокойство — и тянется пальцами к лицу Ямагучи. Спрашивает, может, уже не впервые:

— Можно? 

Ямагучи растерянно моргает — кажется, что лицо Шимады слишком близко. Что?.. Что происходит? Можно — что? Он всё прослушал, но тяжёлое чувство дежавю покалывает под кожей — если это всё уже было однажды, то почему Ямагучи ничего не помнит? Становится нечем дышать: Ямагучи вроде делает вдох, но воздух будто не поступает. Пальцы Шимады так и замирают на полпути, когда тот уточняет: 

— Наушник.

Наушник. Конечно.

— Конечно, — не дрогнувшим голосом отвечает Ямагучи, словно не случилось ничего особенного (а ведь и правда — не случилось), и ловит себя на мысли, что ждёт вердикта. Сейчас самая большая его уязвимость — это список песен в плеере, да и сам он как оголённый провод. Наэлектризованная кожа, наэлектризованное сердце, и, наверное, лучше бы им с Шимадой всё же не соприкасаться сейчас, иначе посыплются искры.

Шимада пахнет лосьоном для бритья, немного потом и сигаретным дымом: может, недавно заходил кто-то из бывшей команды, а может, просто Ямагучи на самом деле ничего о нём не знает. 

Ямагучи снова закрывает глаза и откидывается назад. Немного не рассчитав, ударяется затылком о стену. От неожиданности Шимада дёргается рядом, но Ямагучи только качает головой. Всё в порядке. Буду аккуратнее. Простите.

Удар не болезненный, но всё равно в каком-то смысле ощутимый. Ямагучи поворачивается — наушник почти выпадает, приходится поправлять — и выпаливает, лишь бы не передумать:

— Можно?

У Ямагучи никогда не хватит смелости потянуться к лицу Шимады точно так же, как тот потянулся к нему минутами ранее. Он добавляет почти мгновенно:

— Примерить очки.

Примерить очки — это ведь такая глупость. Ямагучи мысленно распекает себя: неужели не мог придумать что-то получше? Отмотать бы сказанное назад, но у времени нет интерфейса с кнопкой rewind. Подушечкой большого пальца он машинально проводит по кнопке перемотки.

Шимада смотрит удивлённо, а потом улыбается: на открытом лице написано всё и даже больше. Отвечает: конечно, можно. Снимает очки с какой-то особой аккуратностью и передает Ямагучи, не касаясь его пальцев. А тот надевает осторожно, стараясь не задеть наушник — протянувшуюся между ними с Шимадой тонкую ниточку.

Всё сразу плывет перед глазами, даже лицо Шимады. Очки оказываются великоваты, то и дело сползают на нос, но Ямагучи не торопится их снимать, а Шимада не торопится забирать.

Поверх очков Ямагучи видит, как Шимада улыбается, чуть покачивая головой в такт музыке. Биты стучат в глотке так оглушительно громко, и Ямагучи почти боится, что Шимада услышит. Чёрный проводок теряется на фоне ткани футболки Ямагучи. Он прослеживает взглядом ломаную линию — от кадыка Шимады до его губ, до лучиков морщинок у глаз. Ему уже неважно, что нельзя же вот так откровенно пялиться, когда между ними нет безопасного расстояния. Если Шимада поймёт — пусть, так даже проще будет, потому что Ямагучи ни за что не произнесёт этого вслух. 

Такое чувство, что всё время мира сейчас хранится внутри плеера, — и делай с ним всё, что захочешь. Хочешь — слушай одну и ту же песню снова и снова, хочешь — поставь хоть весь плейлист на повтор. 

Еще, еще немного хочется продлить этот момент — такого больше не будет. Видеть так, как видит Шимада. Слышать то, что он слышит. 

Рука Шимады легонько ложится на предплечье Ямагучи, и он говорит что-то — наверняка “пойдем, Тадаши”. Песня, которую они слушали, словно разбивается осколками. Получается, даже всё время мира может закончиться.

Ямагучи усмехается и быстро поднимается на ноги: один наушник болтается и его задевает колено. 

Он бережно возвращает Шимаде очки. Вот — сейчас его лицо неуловимо изменится: станет серьезнее, старше, что ли. 

Глаза у Ямагучи болят и немного слезятся, кажется, что всё вокруг до сих пор плывёт. Шимада наклоняется к нему, рассматривает с тревогой, от которой хочется отряхнуться. Уйти от его взгляда невозможно — Ямагучи впервые кажется, что в нём есть не только беспокойство, хотя это еще те выдумки. Просто Ямагучи выдаёт желаемое за действительное, ничего больше.

Шимада снова касается его предплечья — на этот раз почти невесомо, так, что Ямагучи практически не чувствует этого прикосновения. Будто его нет на самом деле. 

Может, Ямагучи и его тоже придумал.


	8. роль; бокуто, акааши, коноха

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> немного бреда про культурный фестиваль.  
> писалось на ключ: бокуака, "учить стих", но вышло совсем не то.

Роль в школьной постановке досталась Бокуто-сану на спор. Первые полчаса он винил во всем утренний гороскоп, положение планет на небосводе, бури на солнце и даже вмешательство злых духов. Еще полчаса спустя ему пришлось признать, что просто не повезло, и ничего с этим не поделать. И не такое случается, в конце концов. 

— Радуйся, что роль мужская, — посоветовал Коноха, запрокинув голову и сощурившись на солнце. Он даже не пытался как-то смягчить веселье, звучавшее в его голосе. Бокуто-сан к этому совету не очень прислушался. Только вздохнул так тяжело, словно на его плечах лежала ответственность за судьбу мира, снова запустил пятерню в волосы, которые и без того торчали, и тут же стал похож на живое воплощение отчаяния. Быть может, подумалось вдруг Акааши, где-то внутри него погибал великий драматический актер. Только его предсмертных воплей не было слышно за стуком волейбольных мячей и "хэй-хэй-хэй" на все лады.

— Всегда можно попросить исполнительный комитет отдать ему женскую партию. — Акааши пожал плечами, краем глаза следя за реакцией. Было легко заметить малейшие изменения в настроении Бокуто-сана, малейшее его движение: Акааши смотрел на него по привычке, выработанной на еще площадке. Сложно сказать, когда эта привычка начала распространяться и на повседневную жизнь. Следующие несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом Бокуто-сан понял смысл сказанных ему слов. Тут же застонал возмущенно и немного обиженно:

— Акааши!

За спиной Бокуто-сана Коноха показал большой палец, зашептал одними губами: так держать. У него было такое подвижное и открытое лицо — не такое как у Бокуто-сана, конечно, — но если узнать его поближе, было очень легко понять, о чем он думал, и никакой хитрый прищур, никакие отговорки не могли этого скрыть. Сейчас Коноха думал о том, что если поддерживать Бокуто в страдающем режиме достаточно долго, из него получится отличный Гамлет. И неважно, что по сценарию адаптации, которую приготовил литературный клуб, Гамлет сражался световым мечом, имел девять жизней, а в конце, преодолев законы оригинального сюжета и здравого смысла, спасал Офелию с помощью акваланга и искусственного дыхания. Почему-то девять жизней и сравнение с кошкой возмущали Бокуто-сана больше, чем топорный постмодернизм.

— Акааши! — теперь уже его имя прозвучало совсем иначе, да и сам Бокуто-сан засиял, словно кто-то внутри включил лампочку. Наверняка великий драматический актер на последнем издыхании добрался до выключателя. — Акааши, ты ведь поможешь мне репетировать? Я попрошу для тебя копию сценария!

На этот раз Коноха за его спиной негромко прыснул:

— Ага, спорим, ты всегда мечтал побыть Офелией? 

Акааши предупреждающе покосился на него, а потом решил, что ну его — бывают же ситуации, когда можно устраивать подлянки и без предупреждения.

— Бокуто-сан, — чересчур громко сказал он, — мне кажется, из Конохи получится отличный Йорик.

Йорик был типичным персонажем-маскотом, по сценарию сидел у Гамлета на плече, то и дело вставлял дурацкие комментарии и заканчивал все предложения емким "ня". Коноха замахал руками, пытаясь одновременно провести большим пальцем у горла и потрясти кулаком, но Акааши сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Бокуто-сан на мгновение задумался, а потом рассмеялся.

— Точно, как вылитый, — довольно кивнул он, игнорируя протесты Конохи ("Чего? Сам ты вылитый!"), но тут же посерьезнел, — так ты поможешь, Акааши? Ну, Акааши?

Акааши задумчиво потер переносицу. Помочь или не помочь — это не вопрос. 

— Конечно, Бокуто-сан, — согласился он, а потом кивнул в сторону Конохи и добавил с нажимом, — Мы поможем.


End file.
